


Between You and Your Man

by JasnNCarly



Series: Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) & You [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Your friendship with Seth allows him to observe the dysfunction of your current relationship.





	Between You and Your Man

_Stop being such a bitch._

The text message causes you to drop the phone into your bag, shaking your head. If your boyfriend could find a way to be a bigger asshole, it was definitely insulting you via text message. You need to forget it, throwing a baggy shirt over your ring gear, and head out of the locker room in search of a distraction.

It doesn’t take long to find the makeshift sign Xavier’s made, and you carefully enter the room. The latest Madden tournament backstage – the one being filmed for Xavier’s internet show – and you are relieved when you see Seth lounging on the beat up couch.

You fall into a seat beside him, “Who’s winning?”

Seth shrugs in response to your question, his eyes still glued to screen, “No one really. It’s a good game though.”

“Oh…” You nod, a smile of slight disbelief, and wave to the camera after Xavier announces your presence. The room dies down after a minute, and you try to be casual with how close Seth is to you. An attractive co-worker was a welcome distraction when your boyfriend was being totally inappropriate. However, when his head casually falls onto your shoulder, you respond by resting your head atop his.

For a blissful second, he’s close and it’s perfect. This is the way things should be with your man, simple and sweet. Instead, you are in a constant argument and waiting for the chaos.

Your serenity is interrupted when the first touchdown is scored, and he jumps up to celebrate with the rest of the room. You aren’t the least bit interested, but you try to be when seeing his excitement. When he sits again, the room dying down to finish the game, you stand to your feet and wish both players luck.

Seth catches your hand, preventing your from leaving and lowering his voice, “Where you going?”

“Catering. Before the madness. What you want me to bring you something?”

“Nah, I’ll go with you.” Seth gives a sign to the other men, following you out of the room, and you wait for him to keep in pace with you, “So, what’s going on in your world?”

You glance at him frantically texting on his phone, “No texts as interesting as yours.”

“Sorry.” He shuts the phone off, slipping it into the pocket of his shorts, “How are things on the home front?”

“The home front?” You start to pause your stride, feeling guilty for the comment you are about to make to him (yet again), “We’re fighting again.”

“Why? What does he think you owe him now?” Seth’s words cause you to smile yet still cower a little, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Then why did you?”

Seth lifts your chin, forcing you to take in his apologetic gaze, “I just don’t get why someone like you puts up with this shit. You deserve better.”

“Yeah, too bad _sweet, sweet men_ like you aren’t available.” You manage to maintain the sarcasm, but you can’t prevent your emerging smile, “Plus, he knew me before all this. He’s one of the few people who—I feel like I need to keep around.”

“Two things: one, I am available.” Seth shakes his head, wrapping an arm around your shoulders, “Don’t ask.” He helps you begin your walk despite you feeling stunned by his statement, “Second, I get why you want to keep him around. But you don’t have to be his girl for his dumb ass to be around.”

You wrap an arm around his waist, ignoring looks from others or personal ideas, “And I’ve been saved by your wisdom yet again, Mr. Rollins. Words can’t tell you how thankful I am.”


End file.
